


One out of Two

by iluvafjk



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of things that make Nanase Haruka happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One out of Two

There are two things in this world that make Nanase Haruka happy beyond imagination.

First one, as most people remotely close to him would have the slightest clue about, is swimming.

He has been swimming for as long as he first learnt how, and will always grab the chance to, whenever he can, to dip in the cool water and just—have fun. That’s how it is for him. Swimming is fun, and exciting, and refreshing, and _everything_.

The second one, is the person currently standing at his bedroom door, leaning against the frame, staring at him with a half-piteous, half-amused, half-annoyed expression.

“How are you feeling?”

Haruka clears his throat and lets out a small cough before answering hoarsely, “I’m fine.”

Rin rolls his eyes and stepped into his bedroom, walking across the room and grunts as he sits cross-legged by Haruka’s futon. He picks up the damp towel from Haruka’s forehead and reaches out to feel Haruka’s forehead with his palm.

“So much for feeling ‘fine’. You’re still as hot as an iron.” Rin dunks the towel into the bowl of water placed near Haruka’s head. He wrings the piece of cloth and folds it neatly, then replaces it on top of Haruka’s forehead.

Haruka frowns. He sees that Rin notices it because he heaves a sigh.

“Stop being a brat and focus on getting well, will you. I’ll even swim with you once you get better.”

Haruka rarely voices out his mind, but he doesn’t really see the need to, when Rin understands him like an open book.

Like this, for instance.

“Can you stop giving me weird looks and just say what you want.” Rin’s eyebrows twitches and Haruka gaze strays for one second to regard the annoyed eyes. Then he directs his stare back to Rin’s lips.

“Dammit, you’re such a pain in the ass…”

But he bends down to press his lips against Haruka’s anyway.

Rin pulls back several seconds later, a faint pink blush colouring his cheeks.

“You’re gonna be responsible if you spread your fever to me, you hear?”

Haruka gives a small nod.

“….. Stop staring.”

Haruka keeps his stubborn gaze.

“….. You’re gonna be the death of me…” Rin ‘tsk’s and sighs as he compliantly—or begrudgingly—obliges to Haruka’s silent request. Haruka’s eyes are already closed before their lips meet.

There are two things in this world that make Nanase Haruka happy beyond imagination. He is glad one continues to make him happy when the other one is out of reach right now.


End file.
